diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Enchantress (Build)
Warmth → Enchant Fire Bolt → Fireball → Enchant Fire Mastery The Enchantress is a Sorceress build that focuses on the spell Enchant. Due to the nature of Enchant, the Enchantress is a unique build in that it can be an entirely physical build: in other words, an Enchantress could use Enchant on herself, boosting her attacks with huge amounts of Fire Damage. However, the Enchantress is versatile because Enchant only synergizes with Warmth, therefore, the only spells an Enchantress has to max are Enchant, Warmth, and Fire Mastery. As a result, an Enchantress can do a number of different things with her extra points: *Put points into another Fire Spell such as Inferno, since it also synergizes with Warmth. However, since most enemies in mode are Fire Immune, this is not often done. *Put points into a low-synergizing Cold or Lightning Spell and its appropriate Mastery, such as Frozen Orb or Thunder Storm. This is a better option for Enchantresses that use Enchant as a support spell for teammates and Hirelings rather than themselves. *Put points into a defensive spell and its synergies, such as Shiver Armor or Energy Shield. This is the better option for Enchantresses that plan to fight on the front line, as it gives them a defensive edge other physical fighters don't have. When Enchant and its synergies are maxed, and the appropriate equipment is obtained, Enchant can add enormous Fire Damage to herself and her teammates. If an Enchantress decides to use the spell on herself, she can level up her attributes accordingly. The only problem with this is that Sorceresses, unlike classes such as s or Amazons, do not get as much life with each point into Vitality. This is why some physical Enchantresses decide to put points into Energy Shield, and in place of Vitality level up Energy. This high energy, combined with a very high level Warmth, is meant to absorb damage inflicted on the Enchantress while she attacks her enemies. Again, Enchantresses that focus on front-line fighting should aim for different equipment than supporting Enchantresses. Key is weapons: a physical Enchantress should aim for Passion Phase Blade , while a supporting Enchantress should look for traditional Sorceress weapons that boost her spells. An effective alternative for an enchantress is using ranged weapons. Starting early you can use Ravenclaw longbow, then Kuku at mid levels and Demon Machine crossbow at higher levels. Demon machine fires fast, pierces and uses exploding bolts. Against non-fire immunes it is very deadly. With high Warmth, frozen orb can deal with fire immunes. A downside is gear swapping. Magefists are great for +1 fire skills, but when firing your bow, you will probably want something with IAS on them. Drognan will sell staves with +3 Enchant; you can search for one with two sockets to make Leaf, or a Gnarled Staff or Battle Staff with no sockets and have Larzuk socket it after the Seige on Harrogath quest is completed. They will recieve 4 sockets, and Memory can be created (of note is that memory will also boost Energy Shield by at least 6 and Frozen Orb by at least 3, making it a powerful switch weapon for this build). Category:Sorceress Category:Builds Category:Sorceress Builds